


I'm On Fire

by momentofzen



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, Wifeless AU, whats that? oh yeah more fluff surprise motherfucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentofzen/pseuds/momentofzen
Summary: Jon felt like a teenager as he sat in his car, with Stephen, and listened to Bruce Springsteen. Felt like a dumb teenager. A reckless one -- but isn't that what teenagers are supposed to be, anyway?





	I'm On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> "Another Stewbert fanfiction?" you ask.
> 
> To which I reply, "yes" because I have no life.
> 
> Titled after a Bruce Springsteen song, obviously. No wives because I didn't feel like writing angst.
> 
> Set in 2000.

Jon felt like a teenager as he sat in his car, with Stephen, and listened to Bruce Springsteen. Felt like a dumb teenager. A reckless one -- but isn't that what teenagers are supposed to be, anyway?

They were parked in front of Stephen's house in the suburbs, Jon had offered him a ride home and Stephen said yes - with one of those warm smiles of his. A summer storm releaved itself at 11:50 in the night and Jon couldn't help but sigh softly before smiling awkwardly; he fumbled with his grey shirt and looked over at Stephen, who was quietly staring outside with a small smile.

"So, do you also feel like a teen right now or is it just me?"

"I do too. It's funny because...-" Stephen stopped himself mid-sentence the moment he looked at Jon. Lost for words, he was. He looked so small and hesitant -- _tiny_ \-- in his old grey t-shirt and wide blue eyes. A reckless smile coloring his thin lips - he was enjoying this just like Stephen was. He swallowed a huge lump in his throat; Stephen had just been struck by... Jon's  _beauty._ _God, he felt corny even thinking something like that._

"Yeah?" Jon asked, raising both eyebrows with a soft laugh. "You were saying?"

" _I._.. was saying that, teenager me would never go out with teenager you."

Stephen said it as a joke; Jon couldn't help but swallow an invisible lump in his throat.

"... _because I was a nerd_ \- I mean, I still am one. But luckily giving 36 year olds wedgies isn't something most people do." Stephen continued softly, laughing afterwards at his own words -- to break the silence. "And I know you were cool back in your high school days, were you not, Leibowitz?"

Jon snorted and shook his head with a loud laugh. "Me, cool?" He asked, raising both eyebrows. "Oh, you have no idea of how _cool_ I was; Short, jewish dude who sported a kickass jewfro and got called a commie -- _and some other very nasty words concerning the jewish faith and those who practice it which I will not get into it now-_ on a daily basis." Jon said, pretending to be hurt but it was no use since he was on the verge of cracking up. "The girls all went crazy. You'd consider yourself lucky if I even agreed to play Dungeons and Dragons with you."

"I probably would." Out came the reply, buried in a laugh.

It began raining. Both remained silent for a while, only the guitar and Bruce's voice singing that he was on fire echoed lowly through the car.

"Jon?" Stephen was the one to break the silence.

"Yeah?" He diverted his gaze from the steering wheel to look at him, a soft smile present on his features once more.

 _"Can I kiss you?"_ Stephen blurted out -- he wasn't even sure if he was... himself anymore. He didn't know he was so corageous.

Jon's breath hitched; his heart began to beat wildly in his chest. His palms began to sweat. Jon hadn't realized he spoke the word "yes" until he saw Stephen smile the brightest he'd ever smiled before -- _that smile eventually would end up getting someone blind_ , Jon thought to himself -- and lean in.

There definitely was tension between the two of them. Stephen didn't exactly know what it was that created the tension -- he had no idea what had drawn him to Jon in the first place - he didn't know he even could be attracted to men before meeting him.

And their lips met -- hesitating at first, Stephen's hand tentatively yet softly found its rest on Jon's waist and he closed his eyes. He was pretty sure the loud thuds his heart produced against his chest could be heard by someone in... _China_.

And Jon suddenly forgot how to kiss. He was trembling; shaking feverishly it seemed. He had never kissed men before - he knew Stephen had - and it felt... strange to kiss someone of the same gender. It felt... better, somehow. _To have someone else in lead. Someone else with their hand on his waist._

Jon's lips were soft and sweet - and he inevitably found himself leaning in closer. His glasses were beginning to get foggy - all of the sudden, he decided to drag his tongue along Jon's lips and Jon granted him access and now _god_ ; their tongues were touching and his mouth felt like Stephen's own personal heaven.

Jon bravely slid a hand to rest on Stephen's hair, his nails lightly scratching at his scalp before twirling Stephen's brown, soft hair around his fingers.

Stephen pulled back slowly with eyes closed and took in a deep breath with a soft, dreamy smile. He was dizzy. If he'd opened his eyes, Stephen would see Jon had the same look of dreaminess placed upon his features and eyes opening slowly.

Jon brought his thumb to his own lips - to reassure himself that it was indeed real. That the kiss had happened.

Opening his eyes after some time, Stephen couldn't help but to smile at the man he'd just kissed and raise his hand again -- this time, to take Jon's face in it and replace Jon's thumb with his own.

Jon flashed him and realized he had been blushing all along.  _Fuck_.

"Jon..." Stephen began softly, tracing his thumb along Jon's thin lips. "I have to go now. I have to sleep." Stephen laughed afterwards -- and it was true, he hadn't slept properly in days. Whether it was the elections _\-- curse you, George Bush --_ , or something else related to work, or just Jon calling him because he couldn't sleep which always ended up with a conversation - _both of them trying not to laugh loudly at 3 am to not wake their neighbours up -_ that lasted until six am when they had to be at work by eight.

"Yeah... I do too." Which was a lie, and they both knew it. Jon had insomnia.

Stephen laughed, eyes like melted chocolate.

"If you, y'know, happen not to be able to sleep... _call me."_

Jon had done that many times now.

"You know I will." Jon replied with a soft, genuine smile gracing his lips.

"You know I will pick up." Stephen said, reassuringly before opening the passenger's door. It was not until he had given Jon another hesitant sweet peck on the lips, stroked his cheek with the pad of his thumb and noted Jon was in fact blushing he had gotten out and when he did so, he did it with a goofy smile.

"Goodnight, Jon." He said, lowering himself to be seen through the open door, unable to hold back a wide smile.

"Goodnight, Stephen." Jon was sure he had the goofiest, happiest smile as he said goodnight to Stephen and he was sure he kept the same goofy smile as he drove back to his place and sang _"oh-oh-oh, I'm on fire"_ softly under his breath. He dealed with the midnight NYC traffic, the bright city lights dancing around him as he drove slowly. Rain began to pour once more. He decided to listen to that song again.


End file.
